Surprise, Surprise!
by vvchan
Summary: Another short fanfic...For fans of Edward&Bella romance and for the ones who would like to see Edward in some really hot clothing! : haha...just R&R, hope you enjoy it!


Hi all ! This is another one of my short fanfics. But maybe I'll write a sequel to this one- just tell me what you think about!

Again a very very huge THANK YOU! to Megs for the beta reading!

Mh… I do not own Twilight….but I wish I could see Edward in those pants…;)

**Surprise, Surprise! **

**

* * *

**

„Bella?"

„Mh..."

„I' m afraid I'll have to leave you alone this afternoon. I'm sorry."

"Why? Stay Edward, please!" I looked at him with my cutest smile.

He grinned and I could see an excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"Oh Bella, I'll be back soon. "

"Where are you going? You went hunting two days ago…you don't need to do that so soon again…."

His smile became devilish. Oh… at that moment I noticed he had a plan- at least I guessed that by this smile.

"No….you are not going to surprise me!No no no!"

"I love you!" He kissed my softly and one moment later he was gone. Vanished. I sat on my bed, probably looking very confused. Haven't I told him I didn't like surprises? Ok….I have to admit I love his surprises: And I have to confess that I was blushing right now, only by thinking of him coming back. Edward. What was his plan?

I went down the stairs to prepare some lunch. It was summer vacation and so I couldn't eat in cafeteria today. And Charlie…well, he became some kind of workaholic recently. He was on a two week seminar with the strange name "How to become a better police officer in two weeks". Not that I wasn't happy about that – I was really glad to have so much time alone with my Edward darling – but I was wandering if Charlie was getting insane.

After I ate my pasta I went to take a shower. It was relaxing and the scent of my strawberry shampoo filled the air. I got dressed again, at least my underwear then walked back to my room. When I entered my room I knew something had changed. I looked on my bed to find a box there. A great box. And a note.

I picked it up and saw that beautiful calligraphic handwriting. My heart was beating fast. Edward had been fast. I now read the note.

"My dear Bella!

Please get dressed with the clothes you'll find in that box. Don't be shocked, it will look great on you. I choose them myself. Don't forget the helmet and come down as fast as you can. I'm waiting. I love you.

Edward"

Helmet? What was his plan? I was excited now and opened the box. I was stunned. I was confused. It was green. A green leather jacket and black leather pants, black, heavy boots and a black helmet. What was that guy up to? Why should I wear such clothes? I mean…leather..helmet. He wasn't going to…was he? I got dressed quickly and rushed down.

And he was there. And the picture I got was even better than the one I made up in my room. He…..my godlike boyfriend…..was leaning against a green motorcycle, smiling at me. Ok…even this would be a perfect look. But it was more. My eyes went down to look at him and I almost fainted when I notices his clothing. That was too much. No being on this earth should be allowed to look that good. That sexy, that divine.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, perfectly fitted to his muscular body. And he wore leather pants, also black. They made his legs look even longer than they already were and they were tight. I couldn't stop myself imagining how hot his - ah..I can't even say without blushing – butt must look like in those pants. I forgot to breath. This view simply was too much. He was too handsome. Looking so cool, like a rockstar, hiding some secret. He was smiling his wonderful smile and his eyes looked excited. He was holding another black helmet in his hand.

"Hey Bella. You look great!"

He smiled and walked towards be. I gasped. When he embraced me I fainted.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Go away…..you're too sexy in these….!" , I mumbled weakly.

He burst into laughter.

"Oh my sweet little Bella, I won't go away. I'll only take you even closer."

His voice was like velvet. I melted away. Then I tried to get concentrated again.

"But Edward….you hopefully don't want me to join you on this machine! It looks like it was delivered right from hell!"

He laughed his melodic laugh.

"I want you to join me. And I'm sure you will."

"But…but it is fast, isn't it?" I asked shyly.

His smile became even brighter.

"The fastest I could get, honey. Kawasaki Ninja, racing type. It will be fun!"

He looked so damned good with that excitement in his eyes.

"No…I will not sit down on that hell-cycle!"

"Oh….please…Bella…..!"

He looked into my eyes, dazzling me with his liquid topaz. He kissed me softly.

"You'll be safe. I promise." He touched my cheeks with his hands. The blood was rushing through my veins.

"You promise?"

"Yes. I do. I love you."

I shlyly nodded and let him guide me towards the bike. He helped me get on the helmet and to my surprise he also wore the other one. I knew he wouldn't need one.

He smiled.

"Just want to be a good example for kids. And for you!"

He was teasing me. Haha.

Now he sat down on the bike, I was behind him and wrapped my arms around him as hard as I could. I heard him moaning quietly.

"Everything ok, Edward?"

"Yes….it's only your scent…so close…so wonderful. And your embrace. Feels good."

He started the engine and we sped off. Wow…what a feeling. I could feel Edward enjoying himself at this ride. We were far beyond 150 mph I guess. First I was feeling dizzy, the wind was cold. Then the speed and the sound of the engine got me. And perhaps it was also Edward's joy that made me so happy. The motorcycle was great. Speedy, light and even if it didn't look like, it was comfortable.

We had a great time driving madly on the streets beyond every town somewhere near Forks.

Finally we stopped. After about two hours I guess. Edward was helping me off the bike. He smiled.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah……"

I was feeling a little bit dizzy, but well. I looked around to notice where we were. I smiled at Edward. I was again dazzled by his style. I loved those leather pants.

We had stopped at the most beautiful place one could imagine for a date. A lake was in front of us and the great trees around it were softly whispering in the wind. Some leaves flew by. The water sparkled and the deep orange light of the sunset made the atmosphere quite perfect. Edward softly took my hand and took me for a walk around the lake. This little place was of and unimaginable beauty. It was the perfect connection of pure nature and some influences by mankind…or vampirekind. The grass was high grown but inbetween there was a richness of beautiful flowers. The water of the lake was clear and riddpled when a fish jumped. On the other side of the lake, where we finally arrived, was a little wooden house. I looked at Edward again to see him smile at me.

"So…let me guess, that's yours, isn't it?" , I asked.

His smile grew bigger.

"Yeah, I used to be here often before I met you. You see, it's a womderful place, so quiet, so natural and beautiful. And with delicious animals in the forest."

He admitted with a crooked smile now.

"But we aren't here for hunting I hope!"

He laughed and gently touched my waist.

"No, certainly not. Actually I wanted to have a romantic evening out with you. And maybe…well, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to spend the next weekend here with me. It's all here what you need, inside the house."

"Oh , Edward, that would be great!"

I hugged him.

"But you'll have to climb on that motorcycle again, I've warned you!", he grinned with a devilish smile.

"As long as you are going to wear these pants again I'll follow you everywhere!", I said – without thinking- and a moment later I blushed crimson.

"Oh Bella!"

We sat down in the grass. Edward was right behind me, his arms around my body. His head lay on my shoulder. I could feel him breathing in my scent. His lips were near my ear. I blushed.

"Thank you Edward. It's wonderful being here with you."

"I should be the one to say thank you. You trusted me and joined this ride. You were brave. And you look damned good."

His voice next to my ear was driving me mad.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"May I kiss you?"

He didn't answer me with words, but he turned me around to face him. He softly brushed the hair out of my face. Our lips gently touched.

Since that day I love motorcycles. And leather pants. And surprises.

Edward smiled at me. "I love you Bella."


End file.
